Sebenarnya Aku Mencintaimu
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: -REPUBLISH- Sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat berat untuk meninggalkan desanya. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain dia juga sangat ingin membalaskan dendamnya selama ini. Kejadian malam itu merupakan pilihan terberat dalam hidupnya, Malam dimana ia bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan gadis pink itu.


**Sebenarnya Aku Mencintaimu**

**Disclaimer: ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Warning: ****Typo (maybe), A****bal, ****A****mburadul.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**. **

*Sasuke's POV*

Telah lama aku meninggalkan desa konoha. Tempat dimana diriku dilahirkan, dalam sebuah klan yang diakui kehebatanya. Meninggalkan semua orang yang kusayangi, Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_ dan…

Sakura~

Kalau saja ada seorang pemuda terbodoh di dunia ini, maka pemuda itu tak lain adalah diriku. Hanya untuk membalas dendamku, aku rela meninggalkan konoha. Hanya karena terlalu menuruti obsesiku, aku telah mencampakkan sahabatku. Dan hanya untuk mewujudkan ambisiku, aku tega melukai perasaan seorang gadis…

Sakura~

Nama itulah yang selalu berdengung di kepalaku akhir-akhir ini. entah apa yang merasukiku, hingga aku tak dapat mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku. Aku tak dapat mengontrolnya. Rasa itu selalu menggangguku. Sosok itu selalu mengerubuti pikiranku. Dan bayangan itu tak pernah bias lenyap dari benakku. Ingatan tentang kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu pun berkelebat dalam pikiranku.

**FlashBack On**

"Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi! aku mohon~"

"…."

"Jangan pergi Sasuke. Tetaplah di sini. Apa yang akan kau peroleh, jika kau sudah berhasil balas dendam pada Itachi, justru kau akan sendiri lagi, Sasuke-kun~"

"…."

"Jika kau tetap di sini, serta melupakan dendammu, kau takkan sendirian Sasuke-kun! Naruto, aku, Kakashi-_sensei_, dan yang lainya akan selalu menemanimu~"

"Aku harus pergi, Sakura."

"Hiks… hiks! Aku mohon, Sasuke-kun. Jangan pergi dari konoha~"

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku padanya, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku… aku… aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

"…."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu, aku mohon~"

"…"

"Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri disini, Sasuke-kun… aku ingin bersamamu~"

"Maafkan aku~"

"Tunggu, jangan pergi~!"

#Whuss

"Terimakasih sakura~"

#Dhugg

"Sa…su...ke…kun~"

**FlashBack Off**

Di sebuah ruangan yang pengap, diatas sebuah dipan yang dekat dengan jendela, sesosok pemuda berambut raven terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bola mata _onyx_-nya memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Kau terlihat sangat suntuk, Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Sasuke?"

Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang berjalan mendekatinya, lalu wanita itu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Jika kau lapar, aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu, Sasuke." tawar Karin dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Tidak usah, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini." jawab Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya yang disertai ekspresi dingin dari wajahnya yang tirus itu.

Karin faham dengan ucapan tersebut, ia langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan dongkol.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tau tentang apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke tengah memikirkan gadis _B__ubble __G__um_ itu, gadis yang sangat ia sayangi sejak dulu. Namun, karena dia merasa bahwa Sakura takkan bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya, Sasuke lantas memutuskan untuk membiarkan dan meninggalkan gadis itu, dengan maksud agar Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang layak di konoha. Hal itu merupakan salah satu faktor yang membuatnya memilih untuk meninggalkan konoha selain karena untuk membunuh Itachi.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat berat untuk meninggalkan desanya. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain dia juga sangat ingin membalaskan dendamnya selama ini. Kejadian malam itu merupakan pilihan terberat dalam hidupnya, Malam dimana ia bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan gadis pink itu. Hatinya terasa hancur saat mendengar isak tangis gadis pujaanya. Batinya serasa teriris ketika mendengar Sakura menyatakan cinta padanya. Setelah dia berhasil membunuh Itachi, Sasuke malah merasa hancur berkeping-keping saat dia mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya mengenai kakaknya yang telah mati di tangannya sendiri. Rasa bersalah itu tak pernah hilang dalam dirinya. Sasuke pun semakin kehilangan arah hidupnya.

***00000***

Mentari telah menempati posisi paling puncak, menggantikan sang rembulan yang lelah menerangi malam. Burung-burung berkicau degan cerianya, disertai awan-awan yang berarak mengikuti arus angin. Teriknya cuaca disiang hari beserta panasnya udara saat ini tak membuat Kunoichi yang satu ini lelah. Ia terus melangkah menuju kantor Hokage, sesekali mata _emerald_-nya bertemu orang-orang disana dan menyapa mereka dengan senyum manisnya. Tak jarang ia membenahi rambut pink-nya karena hembusan angin ditengah perjalanan. Inilah aktivitas rutinya, mengunjungi kantor Hokage untuk mengetahui misi apa yang akan ia laksanakan selanjutnya. Tak terasa ia sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan sang Godaime.dengan semangat ia mengetok pintu tersebut.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Masuklah," ucap sang Godaime Hokage.

"Selamat siang, Tsunade-_sama__._" sapa Sakura.

"Ya, selamat siang. Sakura, hari ini aku telah menyiapkan misi untukmu." ujar Tsunade.

"Baiklah, misi apa yang akan kuterima hari ini Tsunade-_sama_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau beserta Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi akan melaksanakan misi rahasia untuk membunuh sekawanan shinobi yang akhir-akhir ini sedang meneror Sunagakure."

"Uhm! Baiklah, Tsunade-_sama__._"

"Kakashi sudah aku utus untuk memberitahu Naruto dan Sai tentang misi ini. Sekarang kau bisa pergi." peritah Tsunade.

"Siap! Permisi, Tsunade-_sama__._" pamit Sakura.

Saat ia datang ditempat biasanya tim 7 berkumpul untuk menjalankan misi, ternyata Naruto sudah ada di sana bersama Kakashi dan Sai.

'Tumben Kakashi-_sensei_ dan yang lainya datang lebih awal.' batinya.

"Woooy, Sakura!" teriakan Naruto yang terdengar cempreng terasa menyiksa pendengaranya. Dengan kesal Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto?! suaramu sangat memekakkan telingaku!" bentak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh, aduh! Ampun Sakura-chan… Maafkan aku~" rintih Naruto.

Dengan kesal Sakura bukannya melepaskan Naruto, tetapi malah semakin memperkeras jitakanya. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Sai tengah memasang senyum palsunya.

"Hey, hey! Sudahlah… kalian tenanglah. Saat ini kita akan menjalankan misi yang serius, tapi kenapa kalian malah bertengkar seperti anak kecil, hah?" ucap kakashi sambil melerai Naruto dan Sakura.

"Tapi dia sangat menyebalkan, Kakashi-_sensei__.__"_ ujar Sakura sambil melepas jitakanya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang juga." ucap Kakashi.

"Uhm!" jawab Sakura, Sai, dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Lalu mereka berangkat dengan melompati atap-atap rumah warga konoha secepat kilat.

***00000***

Naruto dan yang lain tiba di Sunagakure. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Kazekage Gaara, mereka lalu menyewa tempat penginapan. Setelah itu mereka segera mengamati keadaan di sekitar desa Suna. Saat sampai disebuah hutan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Naruto dan yang lainya bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi serangan musuh. Pergelutan tak dapat dihindari. Bunyi suara dentingan kunai mereka memenuhi hutan tersebut.

'Traaang!'

'Dhuag!'

'Whuuuss'

'Craash!'

Berbagai jurus mereka keluarkan. Mulai dari Rasengan, hingga jurus Naga Air yang dilakukan Kakashi. Sai juga berusaha mengalahkan lawan menggunakan jutsunya. Sementara Sakura terlihat mengeluarkan tenaga monsternya saat memukul lawan. Darah bermuncratan di dahan-dahan pohon. Naruto serta yang lainya akhirnya berhasil memusnahkan musuh. Menipisnya chakra membuat mereka kelelahan. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, serta Sai memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan, karena hari telah menjelang malam.

"Hari ini, kita telah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Siang besok kita akan kembali ke Konoha setelah aku memberikan laporan kepada Kazekage." kata Kakashi.

"Hoaaachhmm, syukurlah misi kita sudah berhasil. Aku sangat lelah sekali… Sakura, kau mau kan memijatiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak akan sudi, _baka_!" ketus Sakura.

"Ayolah, Sakura. aku mohon… sekali ini saja, ya?" dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya, Naruto mencoba membujuk Sakura.

"Huuh! Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak, dasar _b__aka_!" jawab Sakura dengan jengkel sambil mencekik Naruto dan menghempas-hempaskan lehernya.

"Uhk, uhk! Ba-baiklah, ampun… lepaskan aku Sakura, aku sulit bernafas~" eluh Naruto.

Sakura pun segera melepaskan cekikanya. Sai sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya sejak tadi, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan Sakura. Sementara Kakashi kini sedang sibuk menulis laporan yang akan ia serahkan besok pagi kepada Gaara.

***00000***

Sasuke termenung, ia tengah melihat bintang yang sedang berkelip-kelip dilangit. _Onyx_-nya beralih pada sang dewi malam. Entah mengapa saat menatap cahaya bulan, ia menjadi ingat pada gadis merah muda pujaan hatinya. Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura. Betapa ingin ia memeluk gadis itu, menciumnya, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia juga sangat mencintainya. Sasuke berkeinginan untuk menikahi Sakura, serta membangun sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Sasuke ingin membangun kembali klannya bersama Sakura. Akan tetapi, terkadang dalam hati Sasuke membatin,

'_A__pakah __S__akura masih menungguku?'_

'_A__pakah ia masih mencintaiku?'_

'_A__pakah ia masih ingat padaku sekarang?'_

'_A__pakah ia mau menikah dengan seorang ninja buronan seperti diriku?'_

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benaknya. Ia sendiri belum tahu apa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Sasuke takut Sakura telah melupakanya. Padahal ia tak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Sakura juga mempunyai pikiran dan keinginan yang sama dalam hatinya. Kedua insan yang sedang dilanda dilema ini tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab segala keraguan dihati mereka berdua. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia tak ingin berandai-andai. Sasuke mengerti bahwa keinginannya takkan mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Akan tetapi, bagi Tuhan tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Sasuke tak tahu bahwa tuhan mempunyai rencana yang manis untuknya dalam waktu dekat ini.

***00000***

Mentari perlahan mulai naik menyinari bumi dengan kemilau kuningnya. Terbitnya sang fajar menandakan bahwa hari telah berganti. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Gemuruh kepakan sayapnya terdengar sebagai pelengkap pagi yang cerah. Sementara itu di sebuah penginapan, lelaki berambut seperti buah durian masih terlelap degan nyenyaknya.

"Hey, bangun Naruto. Ini kan sudah pagi. Jangan tidur terus!" gugah Sakura.

"Hoaaaachm! Iya, iya… aku bangun~" sahut Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Bersiaplah dan segera kemasi barang-barang kalian. Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke kantor Kazekage untuk melaporkan misi dan pamit untuk kembali ke konoha pukul 10." perintah Kakashi

"Masih banyak waktu, aku minta izin untuk pergi sebentar ya, Kakashi-_sensei_? Aku ingin menyegarkan diri," Tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu jauh." ucap Kakashi.

"Uhm!"

***00000***

Sakura tiba di sebuah sungai yang terletak di dalam hutan, dengan air terun yang mengalir indah. Ia segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya, lalu mandi dibawah guyuran air terjun tersebut.

"Haaah… segarnya~" kata Sakura.

Di sana sangat sepi. tak ada seorangpun di tempat itu selain Sakura. Setelah puas berendam dalam air, sakura cepat-cepat mengenakan pakaiannya, kemudian kembali ke penginapan.

***00000***

Sakura telah sampai di suna. Ia langsung menuju tempat team-nya berada. Saat ia memasuki kamar, ternyata Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sai telah menunggunya. Kakashi sudah melaporkan keberhasilan misinya pada Gaara dikantornya, serta mewakili team-nya untuk pamit pulang ke Konoha. setelah Sakura siap, merekapun langsung berangkat meninggalkan Sunagakure.

Mereka melompati dahan demi dahan. Selama perjalanan pulang, Sakura terlihat melamun. Tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya menangis, tersenyum, gembira, sedih, serta bahagia. Seseorang yang sangat Sakura inginkan dalam hidunya. Selama ini Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memikirkanya. Tapi, Sakura tak mampu menahan gejolak yang ada dihatinya. Perlahan, bulir bening keluar dan terjauh dari kedua mata _emerald_-nya. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Sakura menjadi khawatir. Sebelumnya, Naruto tak pernah melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang seperti ini. Itu karena Sakura selalu menyembunyikan kesedihanya dari Naruto Selama ini. Ia tak ingin bahwa Naruto tahu bahwa sampai saat ini ia masih terus memikirkan Sasuke, orang yang Sakura cintai dan juga sahabat karib Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat melamun?" ucap Naruto heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang lelah saja~" kilah Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka tetap meneruskan perjalanan dengan saling diam. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

***00000***

Pagi ini Sasuke berniat untuk menghilangkan stress dengan pergi mencari sebuah tempat yang dapat menenangkankan tubuh serta pikirannya. Saat Sasuke mengarungi hutan, dia menemukan sebuah air terjun yang sangat indah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera mendatangi tempat itu.

'_H__n, tempat ini bagus juga__'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia lalu menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di atas batu besar, kemudian Sasuke langsung menenggelamkan dirinya hingga sebatas leher dibawah siraman air terjun. Sambil memejamkan mata, Sasuke berusaha menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Dengan disuguhi pemandangan yang menakjubkan, Sasuke sesekali mengamati semilir sungai serta pohon-pohon yang memutari lokasi tersebut. Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa tempatnya sekarang ini merupakan tempat yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu untuk berendam.

***00000***

Di lokasi yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura terus melaju ke Konoha dengan kawan-kawannya. Dahan demi dahan terus dilaluinya. Butiran mineral asin merembes dan mengalir di dahinya yang lebar. Lalu Sakura menyeka keringatnya, seketika itu ia ingat bahwa ikat kepalanya ternyata tertinggal ditempat Sakura membasuh diri tadi. ia manaruhnya di atas salah satu batu di pinggiran sungai. Sakura segera mengatakannya pada Naruto dan meminta izin pada Kakashi untuk mengambil barang berharganya itu.

"Oh, Naruto… aku lupa memakai ikat kepalaku. Benda itu tertinggal di sungai dekat desa Suna. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"Tumben, kau hari ini ceroboh sekali Sakura~" ujar Naruto.

"Kakashi-_se__n__sei_, izinkan aku kembali ke Suna untuk mengambil ikat kepalaku, ya?" ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon. Karena bagi Sakura ikat kepala miliknya itu sangat berarti.

"Hmm, baiklah. tapi Tetaplah waspada dan berhati-hati, Sakura." tutur Kakashi.

"Uhm! Terimakasih, sensei~" ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum senang. Ia segera berbalik dan pergi.

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura~!" teriak Naruto sembari malambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

***00000***

Mata obsidian Sasuke masih terus menikmati panorama alam yang tersaji di hadapanya. Suara derasnya air terjun terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Sasuke. Guyuran airnya mampu menyejukkan hati Sasuke serta menenangkan perasaanya yang sedang gundah gulana. Namun bagaimana pun, Sasuke masih tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan Sakura barang sekejap saja. Dia masih terus memikirkanya.

'_A__ndai saja dia ada disini__'_ batin Sasuke.

***00000***

Sakura telah sampai. Ia berjalan menuju ke tempat di mana ia meletakkan ikat kepalanya. Sakura menarik nafas lega ketika melihat benda itu masih berada di sana. Ia segera meraihnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saat ia hendak berbalik,_ emer__a__ld_-nya menangkap sesosok bayangan. Sakura yakin ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ia mendekati sosok tersebut. Pupil matanya mengecil seketika saat ia mengetahui bahwa yang dihadapanya adalah Sasuke. Seorang lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Saking terkejutnya Sakura, hingga tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan ikat kepalanya.

***00000***

Sasuke sudah kedinginan. dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari air dan memakai pakaiannya. Sasuke mengeringkan rambut hitam kebiruannya dibawah sinar matahari. Saat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari arah belakang.

'Klintang'

Bunyinya seperti logam. Spontan dia berbalik dengan cepat. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat seorang gadis berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Gadis itu, gadis berambut soft pink yang sangat dia cintai.

"Sa-Sakura… kaukah itu?" kata Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Sasuke-kun…?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu~" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya.

Sakura langsung berhambur lari ke arah pelukan Sasuke. Mata Sakura terlihat menitihkan liquid bening yang disebut air mata.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun~" ucap Sakura dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara senang, bahagia, dan terharu.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku mencintaimu, Sakura~"

"Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Karena aku merasa kau tidak akan bisa bahagia bila bersamaku~"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun… kau salah. Justru aku ingin selalu bersamamu apapun keadaanmu. Aku ingin menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka. Aku ingin ada di sampingmu dalam keterpurukan yang kau rasakan, itu semua rela kulakukan karena aku tak ingin melihatamu semakin tersiksa dalam kesendirian yang mencekam dirimu~"

"Sakura~" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dengan mata yang berlinang.

"Aku rela meninggalkan seluruh dunia beserta seluruh isinya, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu sasuke-kun~" kata Sakura. Bulir air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Mereka berdua kembali berpelukan semakin erat. Melepaskan semua emosi yang tertahan selama ini.

"Sakura, maukah kau membantuku membangun kembali klan Uchiha? Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya.

"A-apa? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Sakura yang _blushing_ karena perkataan Sasuke yang mengena di hatinya.

"Tidak, Sakura… ini kenyataan yang sesungguhnya." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku mau, Sasuke-kun... aku bersedia~" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan melesat pergi entah kemana. Mereka pergi untuk mewujudkan tujuan cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

'_Inilah cinta, akhirnya selalu tidak terduga.__'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-****OWARI****-**

**A/N : arigatou buat para readers yang sudah membaca fict ini. ini adalah fict pertama yang saya buat. Maaf kalau jelek, ya? Maklum, newbie… hehehehe~ **** ^_^**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
